doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Doctor Who 50th Anniversary: Time of the Doctor- Part 5: The Moment
The final part of the fan made 50th anniversary special! The Doctor must face his darkest day and his darkest act as he goes the adventure he has been running from. The thing that he has feared and hated will finally happen. This is the time of the Doctor! Doctor who 50th anniversary and fan series Look at the previous episode in the explosive adventure http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_who_ 50th_anniversary:_Time_of_the_Doctor-_part_4:_Time_locked Story "You cannot be changing" Twelve shouted as Warrior continued shooting. Thirteen continued regenerating and then he fell down unchanged "what is wrong?" Twelve asked "I am dieing" Thirteen said "you have run out of regenerations" Twelve replied. "It was a couple of years ago when I turned into this" Thirteen smiled "I kept on fighting and now you know you're future" Thirteen said. "We know our future" Warrior said "Mel" Thirteen said alarmed "I'm fine Doctor" Mel replied getting up holding her stomach. "Are you okay?" Twelve asked "I think so" Mel responded "how about you?" Mel asked "I'm dieing" Thirteen responded "we have to get the moment" Twelve said urgently. "Oh yes to end the time war" Warrior said as he smiled "we will go now" Twelve shouted as Thirteen got up "I can help" he said and Mel nodded "let's go" she said. "It was all peaceful" Twelve said "and then the time war came" Warrior said "and we killed them" Thirteen said "time can be rewritten" Warrior reminded them. "Let us go forward" Warrior said as they started to go "there" Twelve said "a pathway" Thirteen smiled. "A secret pathway" Warrior smiled as he began to work into it "we don't know what dangers lye ahead but let us find out by the only way we kow how, to explore" Warrior said. He smiled towards the rest "well, this is our destiny" Twelve said as they ran into it "you're mad" Mel said from behind "I know" Thirteen responded "all of them are me, well past versions" Thirteen explained "time lords" Mel said "regeneration" she also said remembering. "Time lords" Warrior shouted as two time lord soldiers came out guns blazing "I have got this" Warrior said "you must be stopped" one of the time lords said "the Doctor has time locked us in Gallifrey" another one of the soldiers said. "The fall of Arcadia, you were both there" Warrior said remembering "obviously" they both said together as Warrior looked tired "I'm sorry" he smiled "you both have to die" he grinned as he shot both of them. "You hate guns" Mel said "not in the time war" Thirteen said "well whatever you liked or disliked you still have to end this time war" Mel said "we have to like I explained to you before" Thirteen responded. They continued walking as they gone over the bodies "I was brutal" Twelve reflected feeling a slight twinge of anger and feeling a bit scared at the Warrior. "They are everywhere" Ten said seeing the lasers hitting a force field "what is happening?" Ten asked "well I sort of set this up while putting the time lock up" Eleven smiled "in that time?" Ten asked "of course" Eleven responded "if I am allowed to say allons-y then you are not allowed to keep on saying geromino" Ten asked "agreed" Eleven said. "The force field is weakening" Eleven shouted "then we have to get out of here" Ten said as they began running "to the moment" Eleven said "to the moment" Ten agreed. "Exterminate" a Dalek shouted as they saw a Dalek get through "like Arcadia" Ten grinned "exactly" Eleven grinned. "Rassilon" Ten looked surprised "hi Doctor" Rassilon responded "you still got the sonic?" Ten asked as Eleven brought it out. "Not this time" Rassilon said shooting the sonic right out of Eleven's hand "you have locked us in here to fight the Daleks for the rest of time" Rassilon said getting closer to the Doctor's. "The universe was crumbling, we had no choice" Ten responded as the Dalek came round the corner "exterminate" it shouted as it shot out "sorry Rassilon" Ten said pressing a red button next to the doorway. Rassilon was locked out alone with the Dalek "our war is against the Doctor's" Rassilon said as more Dalek's appeared "you will be killed, exterminate, exterminate, EXTERMINATE" they all shouted. The Doctor's heard the lasers hitting Rassilon and then a scream as both of them looked toward each other none of them looking happy. "Now we really need to go" Ten said as they looked through a window seeing a Gallifreyan ship attacking several Dalek ships as both sides gone down. "No one wins the war" Ten said "we escape" Eleven responded darkly. The two kept on running as they suddenly stopped near a machine "a teleportation device" the two Doctor's said together as they both stepped in hearing the Dalek's coming. "Quick" Ten shouted as he and Eleven ran to the huge device and then they both looked to each other "allons-y" "geromino" Ten and Eleven both said at the same time smiling as eachover as Ten saw Dalek's coming. Ten pressed a button "exterminate" the Dalek shouted shooting the laser after them right into the teleportation machine following the two Doctor's. "We are not far" Twelve said "I hate this murder" Mel said "says the women carrying guns" Twelve joked "was that a joke?" Warrior asked "don't worry" Twelve rolled his eyes "there is the moment" Warrior said as they saw two flashes of light. "Ten and Eleven" Twelve said as Thirteen looked surprised "I'm thirteen" he said "he is not" Twelve responded as several Dalek's entered the room along with many Time lords. "We need to work with the Time lords to survive" a Dalek shouted "you two are mortal enemies" Warrior said as he began walking towards the red button. "You have got the moment" a Time lord said getting a nudge from another Time lord. "I know" Warrior responded "you will commit genocide" another Time lord said "great men are forged in fire, it is a privilage of a lesser man to light the flame" Warrior responded. "Well" Ten said "do it already" Eleven shouted "no more time to waste" Thirteen said "a Doctor who kills" Mel nodded "I think he is okay" she said. "Why aren't you shooting me?" Warrior asked "we cannot" a Dalek shouted "weapons recovering" a Dalek shouted as Warrior got his sonic out "we have to finish this" he said as he held down a button on his sonic and the red button lit up as it gone down. "Hold on" Warrior said as Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen and Mel held on "bye" Warrior said as they disappeared leaving the Dalek's and Time lords behind. They were in the Warrior's tardis watching Gallifrey as it exploded and many other planets with it. "You're a monster" Mel said shocked at the Warrior as Thirteem fell down "Doctor" Mel shouted going down. "Help" Thirteen pleaded "you are not from this universe" Twelve said "how would you know that?" Ten asked "he regenerated in an adventure I have already been too" Twelve said "you're a parellel Doctor" Eleven said shocked Thirteen looked sad "help" he said "you have to go back to your universe" Twelve said as Warrior gave Twelve the sonic. "I'm so sorry" Twelve said as he pressed the button and Thirteen disappeared. "Bring him back" Mel pleaded as the Doctor pointed his sonic at her "you will be with him" Twelve said as Mel disappeared. "Where are they?" Ten asked "in another universe" Twelve responded "will he survive?" Eleven asked "I don't know" Twelve replied looking down "the Doctor's in the gallery" Twelve shouted as he gone around Warrior's tardis "we have to save them" Twelve said as all of the Doctor's helped. They rematerialised back in Elizabethen England 1563 "they are still in the paintings" Warrior said as he got his sonic out. "Here" he said as he connected it to the tardis "we needed more power" Warrior responded as the tardis got to work. He saw the Doctor's coming back out in their original form before they started aging "back to normal" Twelve said as he saw 12 tardises "we are all going back" Twelve smiled. "Doctor" Jane shouted hugging the Doctor. "Sarah Jane" Three said hugging his companion "oh fish sticks we seem to be with the other me's, oh crumbs the paradoxes" Two said "you're talking to much gobbity goop" Jamie responded. Twelve watched as Eleven came up to him holding Charlie's hand "thank you for everything" Eleven said going into his tardis. Ten walked up to him "this has been brilliant but I want to show liz one something but thank you" Ten said "thank you for saving me" Elizabeth said as Ten pulled her into his tardis. He saw Warrior "I couldn't have done this without you" Warrior smiled "I helped to kill my whole race" Twelve looked down darkly as Warrior patted him on the back and gone into the tardis. Nine came up smiling holding Rose's hand "what you done for us was just fantastic so thank you and forever be fantastic" Nine ran into the tardis "thank you mystery man" Rose smiled "come on" Nine urged Rose who ran into the tardis. Eight was smiling with Charlie "I have to go but thank you and the shoes are brilliant" Eight smiled "bye" Charlie said running into another tardis with Eight. "You are Twelve and we should definite;y have a cup of tea, I'm thinking about tea now, Ace run" Seven said "tea?" Ace asked running after Seven. "Thank you for saving us but you seem a bit egotistical" Six said "thank you Doctor" Peri said as she followed Six into the tardis. "I am young and have a lot to live for" Five said "we have to run" Five said "try not to mess up the tardis control system" Adric said as he followed Five into the tardis. "Look it's me, from the future Leela" Four said smiling "jelly baby?" Four asked as Twelve got a jelly baby "thanks" he said as Four smiled "I am Leela" Leela said following Four into the tardis. "Well try not to get in the way of my karate practise then" Three said "and thank you for saving all of us" Three smiled "yes and we will be hunting aliens" Sarah said. Two looked to his future incarnation "snap" Two said "snap" Twelve said just after him "I think I need to help a race called the Yeti's oh crumbs it couls be too late" Two said "stop saying crumbs" Jamie said as they both walked into the tardis. "Bye grandfather" Susan said walking into the tardis of the First Doctor. "What have I become?" One asked "I used to be just a time travelling alien now I am feared across the universe killing my own kind. Have you got any answers young chap?" Twelve looked gobsmacked "I had to save a dieing universe" Twelve responded "hmm" One responded going into his tardis as there was only one tardis left. "Were they all you?" Jane asked "all of them" Twelve smiled going into the tardis "this" Jane began "was the time of the Doctor." Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Ninth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Seventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Sixth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Fifth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Fourth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Third Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Second Doctor Category:Stories featuring the First Doctor